Much Like A Noose
by Moonunit
Summary: This is pure wedding fluff, not much of a plot but if you enjoy reading a little happy wedding moment between Molly and Sherlock then maybe you'll enjoy this…


Written for all the dear sweethearts …you know who you are... You honestly will read anything of mine but still long for more Sherlock and Molly loving (understandable)…Well, here you go and from the bottom of my heart I thank you for being so awesome and always encouraging me to write more…

Oh, also, in a couple of days (maybe before Saturday, lets cross our fingers shall we?)I should have a new part of 'And So Beats A Gentle Heart' up…Until then I do hope you enjoy this little if not odd tale…

* * *

~*~Much Like A Noose~*~

~*~Part 1 of 1~*~

'… _And yet she loved me-that is the wonder of it…'_

-The Disappearance of Lady Frances Carfax by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

' _It is true that I loved this lady.'_

-The Lion's Mane by Arthur Conan Doyle

~*~SHERLOCK~*~

Sherlock Holmes stood in front of the clean full length mirror. He carefully straightened his already straightened tie with slightly nervous long fingers before moving his hands carefully down his expensive specially made just for him suit.

He looked at himself with narrowed hard eyes. Wondering off handedly if he had missed something and if someone other than himself would notice…His brother for example?

No, he felt certain that he was quite ready for battle.

He was going to go out there and—

His thoughts were cut off short as John, his dear best friend spoke, asking him…

"Are you nervous?" His friend and personal doctor slid up beside him, looking as if he too was ready for battle…except his eyes held a warm mischievous twinkle and his lips held a friendly innocent smile. Much too innocent for Sherlock to readily believe its sweet look of innocence…No…He wouldn't believe such innocence nor would he ever believe such a smile upon his friend's face. It was the same smile that John gave him on his yearly physicals…He knew damn well his best friend kept certain items in the fridge…just for him…

They both eyed each other in the mirror.

Sherlock gifted the man a cold glare…clearly remembering his last physical at this man's hands.

"Why should I be nervous?" Sherlock asked, slightly annoyed…Only slightly, of course.

No matter what his cold glare said John's smile turned into a devilish smirk. He seemed to eye Sherlock's back before stating softly, "The tails of your suit jacket are not straight."

Startled he whirled around to get a better look at them before he quickly noticed that they were in fact perfectly straight.

Sherlock, right there and then, would have willingly hit his dear friend if he didn't know for a fact that John would punch him right back and enjoy it a little too much. So instead Sherlock for once did what was safer…he glared even more, especially as John chuckled.

Yet even knowing his jacket tails were completely and perfectly straight, Sherlock did his best to make damn sure they remained that way.

"I think you are nervous." John informed him almost gleefully.

"I am not!" Sherlock quickly denied. His hands carefully ran down himself once more as his eyes moved back to the mirror. Hoping he hadn't missed anything. This was his wedding day, he needed to look…bloody fine for his bride, seeing that she was making herself look fine for him. Two way street and all that…

"Anyway, John, what would I have to be nervous about? I doubt my Molly is planning to leave me at the alter…She loves me, you know…Quite passionately."

"I know that! No, what I'm talking about is the fact that you are about to do something that you swore, in public no less, that you would _never_ get married." As John spoke he placed his kind hand upon Sherlock's shoulder and his warm eyes met his. "Breaking a promise isn't you, Sherlock, so it's understandable if you are nervous…"

Sherlock wasn't sure when his glare had faded, however as he looked at himself and his best friend in the mirror he found himself saying honestly and from his heart. "I…I really believed that at the time…however…I now must admit to being wrong, but being wrong does not make me nervous, it simply makes me wrong."

John gifted him a genuine smile full of great pleasure and warmth before he told him softly, "I'm really glad you were wrong, mate, really glad."

Sherlock looked away from the mirror to face his best man before admitting, "So am I."

John nodded as he studied his own image to straighten and smooth his own suit and tie…attempting to look just as immaculate as his tall elegant friend.

"So…Tell me, Sherlock, how does that noose around your neck feel?" John asked in a careless off handed manner.

The legendary consulting detective blinked at him before a memory came of Sherlock asking John that very same question, in even the same manner, while John was getting ready for his wedding. That room had been in some old peaceful church…While this room was in a lovely estate facing a garden…A garden that the wedding would take place in…

"I find that when it comes to Molly, I really don't mind all that much." Sherlock knew that the words he was speaking was nothing more than the truth.

John nodded as if he was quite pleased with that response…The response had been better than John's when faced with that question. Which had been a reminder that John may indeed be a doctor but he was still a soldier and even on his wedding day he was willing to walk around with bruised knuckles…Was Sherlock willing to walk around with a broken nose?

Looked as if both weddings where destined to be punch free…

"Nor…" Sherlock decided to continue, "Do I really find it to be a noose really…"

"Ah, a ball and chain then?" John asked teasingly in a completely cheeky manner.

Sherlock gave a snort before saying dryly, "Molly happily agreed to allow me the honor of becoming _her_ ball and chain. As you know she constantly refused to stop her horrid dating in hopes of finding a mate much like myself…Really I had to put a stop to it. No choice really. I had to face my feeling and though I don't like to admit it…my fears. But even I the great Sherlock Holmes must face feelings and fears. Once faced…it was only logical to woo Molly into becoming my wife. I find that I am a protective man and a bit possessive. What emotions I have and was forced to look at were odd and yet…With Molly, loving her _feels right_. If my feelings refuse to say locked away behind cold hard reason and if that reason declares my love…Well, then reason tells me that I have no choice. I must be with Molly. I must make her mine. Even though Molly is not my possession, she is indeed _my woman._ Knowing this and accepting this…I knew I would have no choice but to make sure the stupid males of our species knew at least one female of our species was no longer available for them to pursue. Or have want-to-be matchmakers attempting to set them up! I will rest easier knowing that my ring is upon my dear Molly's finger. A universal sign to others to leave her the bloody well alone…"

"It's also a sign of love…" Said the ever faithful romantic.

"Well, yes, of course that."

"I get it, Sherlock, she's your heart." John said, his eyes held a wisdom that most never took the time to notice. "I always knew you had one and being the romantic that I am…I'm thrilled to know that heart has a name…Molly Hooper."

"Soon to be Molly _Holmes_." Sherlock reminded his best friend.

"Yes, very soon indeed." John glanced at his watch as he agreed with a happy look before he turned to Sherlock…Suddenly looking quite serious. "Are you still upset with your Mum?"

Sherlock froze before he turned away. "People, and even my mother, make mistakes, John. I'm certain she didn't mean to make such a stupid and ghastly mistake. It happened and she learned from it. Mummy has even accepted it with a grace that most people do not have. Of course, I in turn have forgiven her as a gentleman must towards his silly and slightly nutters mother…"

Sherlock suddenly decided to turn the tables on his best man, "Tell me, does it upset you that your sister didn't even bother to go to _your_ wedding yet she has come to _mine_? That right there is a mystery…Why…Why on earth my wedding and not yours…I know there are people out there in this mad illogical world that see this as a once in a lifetime advent that was sure to never happen but still…If you need me to help you _deal_ with your sister…Let me know…I know certain…people…"

John shook his head, "Don't go there, mate and I honestly don't think your Mom made a stupid mistake at all. She played her cards quite cleverly in fact…very cleverly indeed!"

Sherlock shot him a look as if John too was just like his Mum, incredibly stupid.

John simply gave him a knowing look all of his own. "You and Mycroft get it from her. I see that clearly now. Until I had personally witnessed her doing what she did, I would have never believed it. She has manipulation down to an art form. She plays others like a master violinist to get her own desired result. She's a clever mastermind, perhaps even cleverer than our old enemy Moriarty…"

Sherlock snorted. "You are being foolish! You are seeing something that is not there. Has never been there! My mother a manipulator, some great mastermind?! Someday you might as well tell me you believe there are fairies in your garden! Or will you be telling me that there are ghosts out there that would love to become my clients? Such silliness! As I once informed you, 'No ghosts need to apply'! Now do stop thinking such foolishness about my own dear and quite boring mother!"

John simply placed his hands behind his straight back and for a moment he took on the role of a great detective about to reveal the 'who done it and why' to his audience. He began to speak quite seriously, as if there was a body still rotting on the floor waiting…

"Your mother has been waiting for her dear sweet boys to become married and gift her grandchildren. One day she happens to notice you and Molly…Hope sparks! And she waits…and waits…Until the day comes that she is _done_ with waiting. She suddenly decides she must visit London more often…Becoming good friends with Mrs. Hudson and more importantly… _Molly_ , your pathologist. Well, Molly being the kind of woman she is accepts willingly and almost gratefully your dear mum's friendship…"

Sherlock sighs. "Nothing suspicious about that, John, nothing at all. Mummy and Molly have always been friendly people…so really why shouldn't they become friends? Sure the down fall is that Molly has her number to tattle on me…but so does my brother and you."

"Hmm…Yes, amazing just how friendly your Mum and Molly have become…Then your dear supposedly boring mother turns on the oven…in other words she makes what you call a 'silly mistake'…But it wasn't a mistake at all. Nope! She decides to play the matchmaker, making sure you knew that was exactly what she was doing…"

"And as I told you before she made a slight horrible mistake! I'm quite certain mummy feels terrible about it…Completely awful, so much so that we really shouldn't speak of it." Sherlock cut in.

John, however, simply continued, "She knew you would fight if she tried to get you and Molly together. You'd become an unmovable rock but she went for another way of attack…Seriously, why else would she try so hard to get Molly and _Mycroft_ together…and asking _your_ help to bring it about…Pure genius! She knew you wouldn't like it much less help! In fact…Your mother knew damn well it would force you to act on a desire that you had been ignoring for _years_ …"

"John, I know Mummy more than you do. In fact she raised me…that alone is enough proof that Mummy didn't manipulate things at all…She simply made a silly mistake! A mistake that I have forgiven her for…much like that murderer who killed that abusive husband…You remember, John, the piece of rubbish who set fire to his poor terrorized wife's dog…Or like that time at Christmas, I let that want-to-be jewel thief go…Though Mummy isn't a jewel thief or a murderer…however I'd like to think I'd forgive her of that as well…So she thought Molly was perfect for my brother instead of me and it was up to me to prove her _wrong_. I did so and now Molly is mine and I'm about to become her ball and chain. Really, John…you have such a wild and romantic imagination! Your blogs alone tells me that…Though I do wish you would focus more on the science of my deductions and less on the adventurous drama…Also, your last blog…Snakes don't drink milk and as far as I know they are deaf…"

"You can't remember where the planet that you live on mind you goes around but you know that…" John mumbled dryly.

" _Anyway_ …My ordinary boring mother is not a manipulative mastermind and in no way did she plan to get me highly jealous and force me to face and reveal my feelings for and to Molly. Nope. Never happened!"

" _RIGHT_ …hmm…so the night your mum just happens to set up a date to have a so called romantic dinner…that if I remember correctly that you crashed…then you grabbed the lady of your heart's desire and began to snog the living daylights out of her. In front of everyone in the restaurant and according to your brother you were quite indecent…Telling Molly that she was meant for you and grabbing her ass and almost having your wicked way with her right there on the very table the two were dining at!"

"My brother's telling of the story was heavily overstated, one shouldn't believe the British government so readily…So I declared my love, so I kissed her and things got a bit…passionate and I may have picked her up and carried her out so I could then have my wicked way with my future bride…no matter what Mycroft says I in no way tried to have sex with her on that table nor did I break it. A dish or two perhaps were lost but in no way was I vulgar nor would I wish to flash any body parts that belong to my lady to the general public or to anyone that isn't myself…Still…Everything ended up…good and Mummy even admitted her silly mistake and bravely apologized. That alone proves you wrong. Mummy is in no way that clever. Also I would bet my life on the fact that there isn't a manipulative bone in that body of hers. She can be quite boring in fact but I have always forgiven her for that. Plus, Mummy told me that she was actually happy to be so horribly wrong…All ends well."

John slowly shook his head; if he wasn't careful Sherlock thought he might hear some rattling going on inside that skull of his…

Even though John seemed to disagree with Sherlock he seemed willing to change the conversation. Thank heavens!

"So…Do you think Mycroft is bothered by the fact that I'm your best man and not him?"

Sherlock snorted, "Seriously? Why do you always seek out the drama? To be honest I really don't care but I do happen to know that he doesn't mind at all. He expected that you would be my best man if you know…this day would ever come. Mycroft may be my brother, who knows everything about me but we are not best friends. He would have tried to come up with so-called 'better things to do' if I had asked him. However, I knew he would make damn sure his schedule was free if I told him that I needed him to marry me off to Molly…To him that alone is some great 'honor'. Much better than 'best man'. He will also enjoy impressing everyone…If you think about it what better use is the British government then helping someone achieve happiness and bliss…"

A side smile flashed across Sherlock's face as a memory seemed to rise from somewhere deep within his mind palace.

"My rubbish of a brother use to threaten that he had power to marry me off to some barn yard animal…Happily that never happened…Instead…I get my Molly."

John looked happy for him. "A barn yard animal, huh? Hope your mummy doesn't hear that or that rubbish brother of yours will have trouble on his hands…"

The two men shared a moment that only they could understand before they laughed…

The door to the room they were in was suddenly thrown open with a loud slam and John instantly reached for his pistol that wasn't there…

Yet there was no danger, only Mycroft actually looking slightly out of sorts and truly unlike his cold and disinterested self. He even looked a bit flushed and more than a bit annoyed.

"Sherlock, you must talk to Mummy!" The British government declared hotly.

Sherlock simply eyed him coldly. "I talked to Mummy earlier and seeing that she's at my wedding, I'll be talking to her once more…" He checked his watch. "It's getting close to the time where you make me a husband; I believe that is more important than 'talking to mummy' right now."

"I will get you and Molly married, Sherlock! I take that responsibility quite seriously; however, you really must stop mummy's madness! She's gone completely mad! She might even need to see a special doctor." The last sentence was spoken in a worried whisper.

Sherlock frowned before he sighed heavily. "What is she doing now?"

"She is out there…right now, in fact…attempting to get _my_ PA and as she gleefully terms it that 'sexy as hell silver fox' Lestrade together! She's even trying to get the seating changed so they will sit together at the reception! Forcing me to sit over next to Uncle Ruby and Uncle Sherringford…You really must help me stop her. She's gone bloody mad! She is refusing to listen to me…And is trying to…to entice my Anthea and Lestrade to get together. That must come to a stop."

Sherlock blinked at his brother as he heard John choke back a laugh. He attempted to turn it into a fake cough.

"Maybe they would do well together. Both of them are lonely and weddings seem to make people want…certain _things_. It's really your problem, Mycroft, not mine so you must deal with it. Alone. What is it that you told me once? 'If something bothers you perhaps you should look for the logical reason why it bothers you.' Now I really must get married to my beloved so let's stop wasting time and do this!"

As Sherlock turned and moved gracefully out of the room he heard Mycroft tell John, "You may not realize this but Sherlock is complete rubbish as a brother…"

Some moments later the men were in the beautiful rose garden chosen for this wonderful event. Guests looked happy to be invited to witness an event that some would have thought impossible some years before.

Mummy Holmes literally glowed with pure happiness and great joy…

The smell of rich roses filled the air and a light breeze teased Sherlock as he stood in front of the guests waiting. Off to the side a small band played a nice sweet melody.

Now Sherlock was waiting…and waiting. His hands behind him and for some reason that wasn't at all logical his heart was beating wildly within his chest. John simply grinned at him as if he knew…as if he himself had the exact experience once…

And then without Sherlock needing to check his watch it was time.

The music changed…

Their guests stood and looked…

Mycroft straightened even more…Even John was military straight...

His bride…His lovely, beautiful bride…his Molly…wore a classy beaded lace dress that clung enticingly and moved gracefully as she walked. Her hair was swept up in some old fashion knot with lovely curling tendrils of hair falling beautifully down. Pearls dangled from her ears. Her face was glowing and her dark eyes were on him…She smiled a smile that was just for him. A smile of such pure lovingness and happiness that for a moment Sherlock felt certain his once racing heart had come to a complete stand still. Even his breath was trapped in his lungs.

To think he was about to share his life with her and her life with him…She was willingly becoming his wife and he her husband. With her it seemed right as if it was always meant to be…

Molly Hooper soon to become Molly Holmes was about to become his…his partner, his wife…his everything.

Time seemed to stop and the world…hell even the guests were forgotten. He yearned to take his bride into his arms right this very minute and kiss those sweet lips…Claim them with his own.

Suddenly he felt John's hand on his arm, restraining him. Bringing the world back into sharp focus. Sherlock realized that he had begun to move towards Molly. He felt himself even breathing once more and his heart working as it should. Sherlock gave him a slight nod of thanks in which John simply gave an understanding nod before removing his hand. He then touched a pocket that Sherlock knew the ring was held and John grinned.

With that the wedding of Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper had begun…

Mycroft spoke the traditional words that seemed to please the guests and when he came to the words, "If anyone has a logical…and it better be logical or I'll send you off to prison…reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

Mummy Holmes and Mrs. Hudson were clearly heard saying at the same time, "I'd shot anyone who would even dare!"

"Really?!" Sherlock whirled around, his jacket tails still amazingly straight. "You'd simply shot them? How boring! Can't you at least _try_ to be clever? Maybe use a rocket launcher or how about a nice vat of boiling oil? Or maybe even…"

"Sherlock…" Molly interrupted gently, "Just shut up and marry me."

And with a happy smile, Sherlock turned back towards his lovely bride and did just that.

~*~THE END~*~

* * *

Well, please let me know if you ended up liking this or if it even made you smile. I'd really love to know.


End file.
